Bronius
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Bronius |jname=スムラ |tmname=Sumra |caption=Bronius in Pokémon Adventures |image=Bronius Adventures.png |size=185px |gender=Male |colors=no |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Plasma |teamrank=Sage }} Bronius (Japanese: スムラ Sumra) is one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. In the games In , Bronius is encountered along with Ghetsis, Rood and several s at Team Plasma's hideout in Castelia City. He leaves the building shortly after the arrival of the . He later appears with all the other sages (except Ghetsis) at N's Castle, blocking the player's way to N. However, the Unova Gym Leaders appear and clear the way to N. After Ghetsis has been defeated, Bronius can be found in Chargestone Cave, where he gives the player and is arrested by Looker. Bronius does not appear in . Quotes Pokémon Black and White Castelia City :"I thought it would be humorous to prepare a hideout right in front of a Pokémon Gym, but we were detected more quickly than I imagined." :"Yes?" N's Castle :"When the Way is forgotten, duty and justice appear." :"Accursed Gym Leaders!" :"You shall not interfere with Team Plasma... Or our king!" Chargestone Cave :"When I saw you in Castelia, I did not care about your existence. Here in the Chargestone Cave, Ghetsis tested your ability... Once more, we will test you to learn what it is you are. Team Plasma, come out!" :"The Pokémon of our Team Plasma are also fighting for their Trainers. It was so obvious that I overlooked it... Thank you for reminding me of that. Here, I'd like you to take this." :"Pokémon do their best for their Trainers even when they are injured. I wonder whether my lord N understands what that means?" :"Those who left Team Plasma and are behaving with respect and understanding toward Pokémon... Them, please forgive! However, those who won't interact with Pokémon in a kind and honest way... Even I will never forgive them!" Items given }} Sprites In the anime ]] In Pokémon Generations Bronius appeared in The Uprising. He was shown at N's Castle as it was rising from the ground and surrounding the . Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=松田修平 Shūhei Matsuda |en=Unknown}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bronius appears as a member of the Seven Sages in the . Three years prior to the start of the chapter, he is tasked with the spreading of Team Plasma's ideals to the general public. Gorm first appears alongside the other Sages in Letting Go walking with Ghetsis after the latter gave a speech on releasing Pokémon to the public. In The Case of the Missing Pokémon, Bronius appears after discovers that Team Plasma had been kidnapping various Pokémon in Castelia City, including 's . Using his , Musha, Black finds that Team Plasma hideout, a building located right in front of the Castle Gym, which is "the root of the human evil" in his words. He reveals that Team Plasma intends to bring "the and the " to Unova. He then escapes as he taunts his opponents. After N awakens Zekrom from the Dark Stone, Bronius and the other sages watch as N attempts to befriend Zekrom and have it join Team Plasma's cause. At the , Team Plasma enacts its plan and summons N's Castle from the depths of the earth to surround the League building. Bronius and the other Sages emerge from the castle as they watch the chaos unfold. attempts to confront them, but Ghetsis easily defeats Black's team. With no way to save the Gym Leaders, stop the Grunts causing havoc below, and face N in battle, Black is assisted by several Trainers that he had met over the course of his journey. The Trainers battle against the sages and rescue the Gym Leaders from the bindings. The Gym Leaders then help battle the sages, but Bronius and the others eventually escape from the battle without being seen. In the , Bronius and the other Seven Sages were sought after by International Police members and Looker, who aimed to arrest them along with the other remaining Team Plasma members. Bronius was reported to have been seen alongside Ryoku in the Castelia Sewers. Blake, , Hugh, and Roxie travel to the sewers after discovering a man that had his Pokémon stolen by Team Plasma. After investigating the area, Blake and his friends are attacked by a group of Team Plasma Grunts, forcing the group to scatter. While the others battle Grunts, Blake effortlessly arrests Bronius and Ryoku. Despite being captured, Bronius and Ryoku are confident, as the entire incident was nothing more than a diversion. A chill begins to fill the area, which Bronius and Ryoku reveals means their leader achieved his goal. Pokémon was first used by a Team Plasma Grunt to knock unconscious so that he could liberate her . In the following round, followed the spores he left behind to find out where Team Plasma had been keeping the Pokémon they kidnapped. Amoonguss battled with Black's Nite, but was easily defeated from a chop to the head. During the attack on the Pokémon League, he was used alongside the other Seven Sages' Pokémon to to fend off several Trainers that were trying to rescue the captured Gym Leaders. When the Gym Leaders were freed, Amoonguss was left to fight alone with the other sages' Pokémon after the Seven Sages escaped. None of Amoonguss's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} Trivia * In Black and White, Bronius quotes a line from at N's Castle. Names Category:Black and White characters Category:Seven Sages Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters de:Aquilus es:Equipo Plasma#Los siete sabios fr:Sept sages#Alezan it:Moreno ja:七賢人#メンバー zh:斯姆拉